1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for server rack.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of various technologies and the pervasiveness of computer dependency in enterprise, the market demand for server systems is rising. Due to the growth in business, larger companies usually use tens of or hundreds of low-cost servers or blade servers in order to deal with a great number of data or Internet traffic. The so-called “Blade Server” refers to an entire server designed to fit on a small plug-and-play card or board (CPUs, RAM or hard drives are usually included thereon). Several blade servers can be installed in one rack, sharing the same power supplies, monitor, keyboard and other electronic components while offering potentially easier maintenance. Several blade servers can be further set in a server rack, integrating all blade servers while enabling users to efficiently and rapidly access them.
With the rapid development of the cloud technology, the loading and the efficiency requirement of the servers are highly increased, and the heat generated by the server rack is also increased. Only depending on the fans within the servers is not sufficient to cool the server rack, and the efficiency of servers is limited.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to improve the cooling efficiency of server rack.